candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 719/@comment-26306737-20150427000435
This Wiki page lacks a strategy section for some reason, so let me try and compose one for us. At first glance, this looks like it's going to be pretty darned difficult. Once you figure out how the board works, however, this turns out to be no where near as hard as you were afraid of! Here's the low-down: 1. The four Ingredients you'll need to drop are located on the top-most row and locked away. Forget about these for now, we'll come back to them in a moment. 2. Below the ingredients you will find two fixed and three conveyor belt lines. These conveyor belts move in opposite directions from one another, and pieces will travel down the board on the conveyors from top to bottom. A candy that starts on the top conveyor will, if not matched or move, appear on the middle conveyor and so on. 3. In between these conveyors are fixed rows of locked candies. Our goal is to unlock these rows in succession, which will allow the ingredients to fall. 4. Finally, you will notice a short, diagonal conveyor belt to the left of the main area. This is the spawning point for all game pieces, and ingredients exiting the bottom conveyor will immediately begin life anew at the top of this left-side conveyor (this becomes important to know later). Ten-count bombs will drop throughout the level. The keys we need to unlock the locked rows will appear first on the left-side, verticle container and enter the main board via the top-left conveyor belt. These keys can take their good old time in appearing, so you will be playing bomb-killer until a key enters the main board. As soon as one does, seek to match and "kill" it. This will unlock a row of the locked candies -- they unlock from the top down. The more keys you capture, the bigger portion of the board is opened and the easier it becomes to manuever. You will want to "kill" or match these keys as soon after their appearance as you possibly can! Quick action here will leave more moves available for you to manuever the ingredients down. The last row to unlock will be the top-most ingredient level -- now it's time to get busy! Use all of the usual tricks (including vertically striped candies where possible) to move those little dudes down the board and out the bottom! Be mindful of the bombs as you do this, of course. You're going to want to be as efficient as you can in getting these ingredients down, as you'll not have a ton of moves to do so (usually 20-25 moves, give or take). Overall, you'll find it's pretty easy to bring most of the ingredients down and off the board. One last caution: be very careful of allowing your ingredients to travel too far on the conveyor belts! In fact, it's usually safer to park them in-between the conveyors. IF you allow an ingredient to travel all the way through the conveyor system and exit the board at the bottom, it will reappear at the top of that left-side mini-conveyor and it is pretty much "game over" at that point. You won't have enough moves left to deal with that ingredient. Good luck!